1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image display apparatuses and control methods.
2. Related Art
Thus far, it has been necessary, when operating an information device or the like through a network, for a remote controller that operates the information device to know, in advance, information regarding the information device that is to be operated, such as the communication protocol for sending operation signals, the meaning of the operation signals, the procedures for transmitting the operation signals themselves, operation range information, information regarding procedures for processing feedback signals from the device, and so on.
In other words, it has been necessary for the remote controller to include an operation application for configuring an interface including layout information that corresponds uniquely to the information device that is to be operated. Accordingly, because operation applications cannot be added to or switched in a simple remote controller, there have been cases where it is necessary to prepare as many remote controllers as there are types of information devices.
Meanwhile, generic remote controllers that can be used with multiple information devices are in practical use. However, in the case where operation applications are incorporated into such remote controllers in advance, only functions that are shared among manufacturers can be operated. On the other hand, with learning type remote controllers, it is necessary to learn the radio waves that are to be used for communication, and thus configuring such remote controllers has been troublesome.
Remote operation terminal apparatuses such as that disclosed in JP-A-2007-114888 have been proposed in order to solve this problem. This remote operation terminal apparatus is an apparatus that implements remote operation using a network and the remote operation terminal apparatus realizes a remote controller by collecting information of information devices using a dedicated application and combining that information with a template prepared in advance.
However, with aforementioned remote operation terminal apparatus, it is necessary to install a dedicated application and provide a function for combining the collected information of the information devices with the pre-prepared template in advance, and thus it has not been possible to cause typical information terminals that do not include such functions to operate as such a remote operation terminal apparatus.